


Now I Know

by Kidawida



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidawida/pseuds/Kidawida
Summary: Life was....very predictable at first, At times I wished for something better more exciting. Be careful for what you wish for. Never could I predict I would gain powers at age three and be taken by Cadmus at age 6. I thought Cadmus would help me and better my powers now I know the truth and I don't know who to trust.Crystalline joins the Young Justice team bringing with her secrets and her unpredictable additude.





	Now I Know

Crystalline's POV

Cold..cold is usually the first thing I feel when I crack open my eyes. The drip drop of an I.V is a sound I've grown very accustomed too. An endless trail of blue happens between my arm and the plastic bag. Everyday Im surrounded by men and women trapped in their white lab coats and gloves. This whole building smells like a doctor's office, but the last thing this place is doing is saving.

For most of the day I stay strapped to a metal table. Some of the "doctors" spoon feed me and help me drink whatever beverage they feel like giving me. One time it was just a flat pepsi from someone's car. For the rest of the day I'm tested on. Physically and mentally. The blue drug they inject me with used to be unbearable causing my body to react by seizing aggressively. I would foam at the mouth and give myself a concussion by thrashing side to side on the table. Now the drug is more like pins and needles and occasional jolt as my reaction.

 

Speaking of jolts one of my "test" was a kinetic energy test. My powers help me deflect and throw back the energy given off from objects. Someone’s touch or an object give me a jolt on the part of my body that was touched. Most find that as romantic and a sign of love, but it’s a little awkward when men in their 50s need to run experiments that require touch. I get goosebumps and a shudder racks me. I don’t have too much time to think about my weird body because someone has come in to release me. A guy in his 20s comes over to me everyday and carries me bridal style into a wheelchair with wrists restraints. When my wrists are freed from the table they are scarred and bruised. It feels nice for some air to reach them rather than my sweat coating them. Everytime the guy picks me up I place one hand on his butt. It’s really cute, I can’t help it. Before he used to jump and drop me, now every once and again he’ll return the favor with a kiss to my neck. I don’t even care that he’s older than me, the affection is greatly needed. Sometimes I’ll move my hand to his front...he never minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Honestly Im just typing up something that has been on my mind. I don't know if I will continue but if some want I will when time is on my side


End file.
